whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Aether Balloon
An Aether Balloon is a Nocker Airship treasure of various Levels. Overview Nocker aether balloons come in many forms; from single passenger, hot-air balloons to large, rigid dirigibles. A two passenger hot-air balloon might cost 2 or 3 Background points while a Zeppelin or Blimp passenger ship could cost 5. The balloons may contain hot air or lighter-than-air gasses to gain altitude. Larger ships have engines, rudders, and elevators. Dirigibles may also have luxuriously appointed gondolas used for entertainment or as well-stocked, airborne laboratories. Such large ships have condenser units that collect water for steam power and ballast. Balloons and dirigibles may stay aloft longer than Ornithopters and can carry more passengers comfortably but they are highly vulnerable to attack. Also, they have no attack capabilities unless purchased separately. System A Dexterity + Pilot roll is made when an Aether Balloon pilot makes a maneuver. All craft require the expenditure of 1 Glamour to operate up to the Range in miles. At the end of this time the balloon drifts slowly to Earth as air or gas escapes. Types For more in-depth trait explanations, see Nocker Airship. 2 Point Background A small hot-air balloon with a suspended gondola * Stall: 0 mph (a balloon can float and not crash) * Cruise: Wind speed * Maximum: Wind speed * Range: 80 miles * Maneuver: 8 * Passengers: 2 * Armor: Balloon 0, Gondola 2 * Health Levels: Balloon OK, -5; Gondola OK, OK, -1, -1, -2, -5 3 Point Background A small gas, or hot-air balloon with suspended gondola and a steam engine. * Stall: 0 mph * Cruise: Wind speed or 30 mph * Maximum: Wind speed or 40 mph * Range: 200 miles * Maneuver: 7 * Passengers: 5 * Armor: Balloon 0, Gondola 2 * Health Levels: Balloon OK, -2, -5; Gondola OK, OK, -1, -1, -2, -2, -5 4 Point Background A small non-rigid airship (blimp) with an enclosed gondola, multiple internal ballonets and a steering system. Balloon size: 100 feet long and 35 feet in diameter. * Stall: 0 mph * Cruise: 40 mph * Maximum: 55 mph * Range: 250 miles * Maneuver: 6 * Passengers: 8 * Armor: Balloon 1, Gondola 3 * Health Levels: Balloon OK, -1, -2, -5; Gondola OK, OK, OK, -1, -1, -2, -2, -5. 5 Point Background A medium sized, semi-rigid airship with an enclosed gondola, multiple internal gas cells, a partial aluminum frame and a steering system. Balloon size: 253 feet long and 55 feet in diameter. * Stall: 0 mph * Cruise: 45 mph * Maximum: 70 mph * Range: 500 miles * Maneuver: 7 * Passengers: 20 * Armor: Balloon 2, Gondola 4 * Health Levels: Balloon OK, OK, -1, -2, -5; Gondola OK, OK, OK, OK, -1, -1,-2, -2, -5 6 Point Background A large airship (zeppelin) with an enclosed gondola, multiple internal gas cells, a rigid aluminum-cage frame, and a steering system. Balloon size: 430 feet long and 50 feet in diameter (about the size of the Hindenburg) * Stall: 0 mph * Cruise: 60 mph * Maximum: 80 mph * Range: 900 miles * Maneuver: 8 * Passengers: 40 * Armor: Balloon 3, Gondola 5 * Health Levels: Balloon OK, OK, OK, -1, -1, -2, -2, -5; Gondola OK, OK, OK, OK, OK, -1, -1, -1, -2, -2, -5 References # CTD . Kithbook: Nockers, pp. 64-65. Category:Treasures (CTD)